Hakikat Sebuah Cinta
by reraibussu
Summary: Sewaktu debar cintamu terasa melanda, bangkit rinduku padamu di ketika itu, lalu tersentak diriku sedari lamunan, kini sebenarnya aku telah kau tinggalkan.


**Hakikat Sebuah Cinta**

.

.

.

 _ **Kuroko No Basuke – Fujimaki Tadatoshi**_

 _ **Author – Maji D'Tenshi**_

.

.

.

 _ **OOC**_

 _ **TYPO**_

 _ **EYD apa itu gak kenal #plak**_

 _ **AU maybe**_

.

.

.

"Bicara biasa."

'Bicara dalam hati.'

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Aku hanyalah orang yang tak punya**_

 _ **Hanya memiliki rasa cinta yang membara**_

* * *

.

.

.

Suara bola yang terpantul-pantul dilantai GYM terdengar keras dan memekakkan telinga. Decitan sepatu dan teriakan penuh amarah bercampur semangat mengiringi. Ini adalah dunia yang menjadi surga bagi pada atlit seperti mereka. Dunia dimana mereka bebas mengekspresikan diri. Dunia dimana mereka dapat melupakan semua beban yang mereka pikul untuk sejenak.

Duk duk duk

Bola orange itu jatuh dengan bebas dari ring yang tanpa pengawasa. Dua sosok pemuda ditengah lapangan saling menatap mencoba saling berbicara melalui kontak mata.

"A-ah~ aku mengerti, aku kalah lagi-ssu aku akan meneraktir Aominecchi." Logat jenaka dengan nada tidak rela meluncur bebas. Pemuda blonde yang berbicara, Kise Ryouta namanya. Model remaja yang sedang naik daun dan digandrungi semua kalangan.

"Hehe bagus jika kau sadar Kise. Kau takkan bisa mengalahkan ku sampai kapan pun tau!" yang bluenette mendekat kemudian mengacak si blonde pelan, membuat si surai blonde mengerang tidak suka.

"Jadi Aominecchi mau makan dimana-ssu."

"Tentu saja Majibu!"

.

.

.

Dua pemuda saling berkejaran, mencoba saling mendahului untuk bisa sampai diMajibu. Sebuah resto cepat saji kepunyaan orang Amerika yang cukup terkenal di Jepang bahkan didunia.

Yang bluenette kembali menjadi pemenang. Pegangan pintu masuk didorongnya pelan, sambil tertawa melihat kawan pirangnya yang kepayahan.

"Antri sana! Biar aku yang cari tempat duduk." Si pirang menggerang kesal. Lagi-lagi dia harus mengecap kekalahan dan dikalahkan oleh orang yang sama. Aomine Daiki, ace Kisedai yang berbakat sekaligus mentornya saat ini karena mentornya yang terdahulu lepas tangan akibat terlalu sering diberi pelukan maut. Baru sekarang Kise menyesal telah berbuat seenaknya pada pemuda baby blue hair itu. Jika saja dulu Kise tau jika bersama Aomine terasa bak babu, pasti dia takkan melakkukan itu.

"Ano…Tuan?"

Kise tersentak saat sadar dia dikeramaian "Maaf-ssu tadi aku melamun, itu aku mau pesan 20 teriyaki burger, cola 2 liter, potato chips 3 sama berry shake 1 ya."

Pelayan berambut merah bergradasi hitam diujungnya itu mengangguk paham, sembari menyebutkan kembali apa yang dipesan Kise. Sejenak Kise terpaku, pelayan didepanya ini benar-benar menawan. Belum lagi alis belah yang cukup anti mainstream itu.

"Tuan? Apa Anda baik-baik saja? ini pesanan Anda."

Tepukan singkat dibahu membuat Kise melonjak kaget, sambil meminta maaf atas kelalaiannya Kise segera membayar pesanannya dan pergi ke mejanya. Sementara pelayan yang bertag name 'Kagami Taiga' itu hanya diam sambil menatap sendu. Kearah lawan bicara Kise.

"Aomine…kenapa?" bisiknya pelan hampir tanpa suara.

.

.

.

"Lambat, kau seperti kura-kura Kise." Ejekan lagi yang terdengar dari bibir pemuda dim itu membuat Kise menggerang penuh amarah. menyesal dia mengidolakan seorang seperti Aomine Daiki yang personalitynya buruk sekali dengan berbibir setajam belati.

"Tadi antri." Jawaban ketus Kise membuat Aomine menaikkan alis tertarik. "Antri? Dibagian mananya? Kau tadi disana sendiri Kise. Demi Mai-chan kau pasti sedang berhalusinasi atau ada yang tidak beres dengan kepala mu." tudingan Aomine diacuhan Kise, yang rambut pirang lebih memilih menata makanan yang sudah dipesannya diatas meja.

"Um ngomong-ngomong Aominecchi sering ya makan disini?"

Aomine diam tidak menjawab dia lebih memilih membuka bungkus burgernya yang mulai melahap isinya bulat-bulat.

"Aominechi! Jawab dong-ssu." Kerucutan bibir soft pink itu sedikit menarik perhatian Aomine. Ada perasaan seperti ingin mengecupnya tapi Aomine urungkan niatan itu karena ini ditempat umum dan Aomine juga sadar dia bukan siapa-siapa Kise.

"Kita kesini untuk makan dan merayakan kemenangan ku bukan untuk berbincang soal aku dan kenangan ku diMajibu." Sambaran Aomine yang ketus membuat Kise diam. Agaknya topic yang barusan diangkat Kise cukup sensitive.

"Daiki, Ryouta. Tak kusangka akan bertemu kalian disini."

Biru dan kuning menoleh bersamaan kearah kanan. Pemuda seumuran mereka berambut merah dengan mata merah-kuning yang terlihat.

"A-akashicchi~"

"Akashi? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

Mendengar sapaan Kise, Akashi mengangguk dan sedikit tersenyum kemudian menatap Aomine "Aku sedang ingin berlibur ku dengar dari Tatsuya jika makanan disini enak." Aomine dapat melihat nampan Akashi yang berisi satu burger delux dan banana-mango.

"Kalau begitu gabung sini saja Akashicchi." Aomine melotot mendengar tawaran Kise. Yang benar saja menawari Akashi itu sama dengan memberi penawaran pada setan tau. Mengerikan, menyeramkan membuat kalian merasa hidup kalian sudah diujung tanduk. Dengan wajah keki Aomine berucap "Yang dikatakan Kise benar Akashi gabung saja bersama kami." Dan acara Aomine untuk berdekat-dekatan dengan Kise pun hancur total.

.

.

.

Ditengah kebosanannya yang sedari tadi hanya diam sambil mendengarkan celotehan riang Kise dengan Akashi, Aomine memilih mengobservasi tempatnya makan sekarang. Banyak orang yang hilir mudik entah untuk makan atau sudah selesai makan. Bahkan beberapa diantaranya membawa pasangan. Aomine menyeryitkan dahi benci. Aomine pikir hubungannya dengan Kise bisa seperti itu juga jika Akashi tidak ada.

Diliriknya Akashi yang sedang tersenyum sambil menanggapi celotehan riang Kise. Aomine yakin Akashi pasti muak dengan omongan Kise yang ngalor ngidul itu tapi dia bertahan untuk pencitraan.

Aomine tau jika dia tak kan pernah menang melawan Akashi. Dia tampan dan Aomine akui dia sangat kurang jika dibanding dengan Akashi. Berwibawa, sesuatu yang bahkan Aomine tidak tau itu apa. Kaya, well ini benar-benar hal yang tidak bisa dibandingkan dengannya Akashi adalah konglomerat yang dari leluhurnya sudah memiliki hubungan baik dengan Shogun sejak zaman Tokugawa Ieyatsu yang bahkan Aomine belum lahir dan tidak tau itu siapa. Akashi juga pandai dan berbakat, Midorima yang sudah bertapa di Gunung Lima Jari dan meminta wahyu pada Dewi Quan-in saja belum mampu mengalahkan Akashi apa lagi Aomine coba.

Bosan melihat mereka yang semakin mesra Aomine menoleh kedepan, siapa tau ada orang yang menarik masuk. Tapi kenyataannya mata birunya malah terpaku pada sesosok pria berambut merah-hitam, sosok yang sangat ingin Aomine musnahkan dari pikirannya. Sosok yang telah membuatnya patah hati. Sosok yang menjadi….

….. cinta pertamanya.

'Kagami Taiga ya.'

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Lalu tercipta rinduku pada mu**_

 _ **Kerana cinta bahagia**_

* * *

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu semenjak kejadian diMajibu sekarang Aomine tengah melatih Kise dengan sungguh-sungguh. Bahkan Aomine tidak memberi Kise waktu untuk beristirahat sebelum dia bisa memasukkan 1 bola kering yang dijaganya.

"Bangkit Kise kau masih kuat aku tau itu." Tak ada bentakkan hanya nada biasa yang mencoba menyemangati.

"A-hah-ku mengerti-hah…" kakinya terasa hampir copot tapi Kise tau jika Aomine berniat baik. Kise sedikit tersenyum melihat perubahan sikap Aomine yang dulu dan yang sekarang. Aomine sekarang berubah menjadi pribadi yang lebih baik padanya seperti seorang idol yang yang pantas dibanggakan olehnya. Kise sekarang paham mengapa dia mengidolakan Aomine. Bukan hanya karena permainannya saja yang bagus tapi karena dia cukup peka terhadap keadaan walau tidak selalu.

Kaki jenjang nan mulus itu kembali dipacu mencoba melewati penjagan sang monster dilapangan bergelar ace terbaik diantara anak SMP. Menocba melewati penjagaan Aomien bahkan lebih sulit dari melewati Murasakibara.

Yang Kise tau saat dia memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan kub basket sekolahnya adalah karena dia melihatnya. Cahanya baginya, Aomine Daiki yang bermain bak seorang bintang diatas panggung bernama lapangan. Sejak itulah Kise tau jika Aomine adalah tujuannya. Untuk bisa menjadi seorang yang diakui olehnya.

.

.

.

Ranjang luas itu bedecit pelan, tubuh dim diatasnya bergulung-gulung kesana-kemari. Aomine bosan, dia sudah mencoba mengirim pesan pada bayangannya Tetsu tapi tidak dibalas. Mau say helo ke Satsuki tapi sungkan sendiri. Untuk apa coba dia harus repot-repot melakukan hal itu jika rumah mereka bersebelahan, bahkan Aomine dapat mendengar suara sumbang Satsuki yang sedang bernyanyi dari balkon rumahnya.

Mencoba mengubungi Midorima tak kan ada gunanya, mereka tidak akrab dan susah akrab. Telfon Murasakibara yang ada dia dipalak makanan. Mencoba kirim e-mail ke Akashi pasti diacuhkan kan tidak begitu penting lagi pula Aomine bahkan sangat jarang bicara dengannya. 'Lebih baik juga bicara dengan Midorima begitulah' pikir Aomine.

Jemarinya sampai pada kontac milik 'Kagami Taiga' kontac yang ingin dihapus Aomine tapi tidak bisa. Entah mengapa hatinya tak tega untuk melakukannya padahal pria tersebut sudah tega menolaknya waktu itu. Mengabaikan contac tersebut Aomine memilih mencoba menelfon Kise saja.

"Halo Aominecchi, ada apa?"

Aomine diam dia juga binggung mau bilang apa.

"Apa kau sibuk Kise? Aku sedang bosan mau menemani ku sebentar?"

.

.

.

Dan sejak saat itu bertelfon merupakan agenda mereka setiap hari. Aomine yang selalu memulai dahulu dengan alasan yang sama "Aku bosan." Dan Kise tidak pernah menolak.

Namun hari ini berbeda, ponsel Kise tidak dapat dihubungi Aomine.

"Tsk, kau dimana sih Kise?" Aomine berjalan mondar-mandir dikamarnya dia ingin bicara dengan Kise, entah mengapa rasanya ada sesuatu yang menghantam dadanya saat telfonnya tidak diangkat dan nomor Kise dimatikan. Ada perasaan rindu sekaligus takut. Yang bahkan Aomine juga tidak tau ada apa dengan hatinya.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Pujangga menyatakan bahwa cinta berharga dari emas dan permata**_

 _ **Lalu ku bawa cinta di persada jiwa**_

 _ **Sinar menyuluh gelita**_

* * *

.

.

.

Aomine diperpustakaan sekarang, niatnya sudah bulat untuk menyatakan perasaanya pada Kise. Entah mengapa hatinya merasa jika ini adalah moment yang tepat untuk itu. Dia ingat seorang kakak kelasnya pernah berkata jika "Tugas seorang pria adalah mencoba." berbekal kenekatan Aomine mencoba menulis surat.

Menocba mengutip beberapa kata mutiara dari beberapa novel yang diambilnya secara acak, Aomine tau jika Kise merupakan seorang yang ingin dimengerrti dan diberi ungkapan cinta yang romantic. Jadi dia akan berusaha sedikit untuk menyenangkan hatinya.

Lembar demi lembar dibuka oleh Aomine hingga dia menemukan beberapa bait yang menurutnya pantas untuk isi suratnya. Akan dia curahkan semua yang ada dihatinya pada selembar kertas ini.

.

.

.

"A-aominecchi i-ini.." Kise tidak dapat melanjutkan perkataanya. Bibirnya terkatup setelah membaca surat dari Aomine. "Dengar Kise, aku itu…itu merupakan sesuatu yang benar-benar aku rasakan maksut ku tolong beri aku kesempatan Kise. Akan kubuktikan seberapa seriusnya aku pada mu."

Kise diam bibirnya sedikit terbuka untuk mengatakan sesuatu tapi tidak ada yang keluar dari bibirnya sehinga dia menutup kembali belahan bibirnya. Kise bimbang antara menerima Aomine atau tidak, yang selama ini Kise rasakan saat bersama Aomine hanya rasa kagum bukan yang lain.

Iris yellow honey dan dark blue itu bertubrukan saling mengutarakan perasaan dalam keheningan. Sementara awan diatas mereka sudah menggulung-gulung berteriak jika sebentar lagi akan hujan.

Aomine bukanlah pribadi yang romantic dia hanya mencoba, jadi saat pelajaran usai Aomine segera berlari ke kelas Kise dan menarinya menuju atap sekolah mereka untuk mengatakan perasaanya tanpa tau jika cuaca sedang tidak bersahabat bulan-bulan ini.

"Hum baiklah-ssu." Anggukkan singkat yang diberi membuat teriakkan Aomine menggelegar dengan segera dipeluknya tubuh yang lebih mungil darinya itu. "Terima kasih Kise." Senyuman terkembang dibibir Aomine sementara Kise hanya diam.

'Maafkan aku Aominecchi.'

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Sewaktu debar cintamu terasa melanda**_

 _ **Bangkit rinduku padamu di ketika itu**_

* * *

.

.

.

Hubungan mereka berjalan baik-baik saja sejauh ini, sudah sekitar 1 bulan mereka menjalin hubungan cinta yang dahulu diawali dengan pertemanan dan sedikit persaingan.

Latihan yang mereka jalani menjadi sedikit berbeda tidak ada lagi yang namanya main bentak-bentakan mereka bermain dengan lebih lembut sekarang.

Yang paling merasakan perbedaanya adalah Akashi sebagai kapten tim tentu saja dia wajib tau jika ada sesuatu yang tidak beres sedang terjadi. Sedari 1 bulan yang lalu keadaan Aomine dan Kise berubah. Aomine menjadi pribadi yang lebih lembut sedangkan Kise sepertinya agak berhati-hati terutama jika ada Akashi disekitarnya.

'Mencoba bermain api huh?'

.

.

.

Akhir-akhir ini mereka jadi jarang berhubungan Aomine rindu dengan teriakkan dan cerita aneh Kise. Semua bermula saat Kise berkata padanya jika dia ada pemotretan dan tampaknya akan cukup menguras waktunya. Aomine pikir dia masih bisa menelfon Kise jika malam tiba seperti biasanya namun ternyata Aomine salah. Saat malam pun Kise masih sibuk atau jika tidak dia kan beralasan capai karena beraktifitas seharian.

Dan disinilah Aomine melamun dibalkon berharap bulan akan menyampaikan perasaan rindunya pada Kise Ryouta. Seorang yang mampu menggeser Kagami Taiga dari hidupnya.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Lalu tersentak diriku sedari lamunan**_

 _ **Kini sebenarnya aku telah kau tinggalkan**_

* * *

.

.

.

Awan hitam diluar sudah menggulung-gulung siap memuntahkan isinya. Aomine duduk dikursi restoran cepat saji Majiba sambil menatap kursi didepannya. Seorang model cantik dengan mata lentik Kise Ryouta disana. Terseyum kearahnya sambil bicara sesuatu yang bahkan Aomine tidak tau itu apa, tanpa suara Aomine tetap menatap pemuda itu sambil tersenyum. Tanpa sadar Aomine meneteskan air mata bersamaan dengan tetesan air hujan yang membasahi bumi.

Ada sebuah rasa yang terasa menusuk hatinya, sesuatu yang mencengkram erat didadanya sesuatu yang terasa menghantam jiwanya. Sesuatu yang membuatnya kehilangan kembali.

.

.

.

"Ano~ Tuan, apa anda baik-baik saja?" satu sentuhan ringan pada pundakknya menyadarkannya dari hayalan. Ditolehkannya kepala berambut navy blue itu kesamping menatap pelayan restoran yang berpakian merah-kuning dengan sedikit putih dan bawahan celana hitam.

"Aku baik-baik saja." sejenak pelayan yang memiliki rambut hitam belah tengah itu namak menyernyitkan alis heran sebelum tersenyum maklum. "Ah begitu ya maaf jika saya tadi mengganggu, soalnya Anda melamun lama sekali kemudian menangis saya jadi khawatir." Mendengar penuturan pelayan tersebut Aomine lantas menyentuh pipinya sendiri. Terdapat jejak air mata disana, apa dia baru saja menangis? Aomine bahkan tidak sadar.

Tangan putih itu terulur memberi selembar tisu kepada pelanggannya, yang langsung disambar si dim untuk mengusap pipinya.

.

.

.

Kaki berbalut fabric hitam itu berjalan santai menelusuri jalanan Tokyo. Hujan sudah reda semenjak beberapa menit yang lalu. Aktifitas yang sempat sedikit terhenti terlihat kembali lagi. Aomine mengacuhkan rintik hujan yang masih menetes dari langit. Dia tidak tau kemana arah kakinya akan melangkah yang dia tau dia merasa hampa dan kosong.

Apa ini karma karena dia terlalu sombong? Entahlah Aomine terlalu malas untuk berfikir. Mungkin ini adalah kutukan dari Tetsu karena meninggalkannya menggelap sebagai bayangan dan terpuruk sendirian, Aomine memilih opsi kedua. Hal ini dikarenakan aura Tetsu memang seseram dukun dari saudara muda Jepang yang berada di Asia Tenggara sana.

Aomine sudah kelas 3 dan malah terjebak antara kisah cintanya dan kehidupan kubnya yang amburadul bukannya belajar untuk kelulusannya agar dia bisa masuk kesekolah yang ternama.

Bruk

"Ah maaf, aku buru-buru." Tubuh tegap itu agak sedikit limbung, tidak sampai jatuh memang namun cukup membuatnya menggerang. Wanita yang menabraknya tadi sudah kabur entah kemana. Sangat tidak bertanggung jawab.

Itulah Tokyo sebuah kota di Negara Jepang yang tidak pernah tidur yang bahkan setiap menit dan detik selalu dipenuhi oleh orang yang diburu waktu. Aomine mendecih pelan sebelum kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya, terserahlah mau kemana kakinya melangkah dia ikut saja.

Aomine melihat-lihat sekitar, kakinya membawanya kearah pertokoan yang padat aktifitas. Aomine tak memperdulikan pernak-pernik warna yang bertaburan disetiap toko beserta suara para pedagang yang saling bersahutan menjajakan dagangannya.

Rintik hujan terus membasahi tubuh kekarnya, yang agak tidak wajar untuk bocah kelas 3 SMP sepertinya. Membuat beberapa pasang mata menatapnya, mungkin juga dikarenakan kulitnya yang lebih coklat dari orang Jepang kebanyakan.

Lampu lalu-lintas menunjukkan warna merah, warna yang mengingatkannya pada Kagami Taiga. Membuat Aomine tersenyum kecut mengingatnya. Aomine menatap kedepan, melihat beberapa orang disebrang jalan yang hendak menyebrang juga sepertinya.

Wush~

Iris Aomine melebar melihat mobil yang baru saja melintas. Aomine melihatnya dan dia tidak mungkin salah disana ada dua orang didalam mobil mewah itu, dua orang yang sangat dikenalnya.

Aomine diam mengabaikan lampu lalu-lintas yang sudah berubah warna menjadi hijau. Aomine bahkan tidak bergerak sedikitpun dari tempatnya berdiri. Membuat beberapa pejalan kaki mendecih pelan bahkan memakinya karena menghalangi jalan.

Sebuah senyum miris dihadiahkannya pada langit yang mendung, pada rintik hujan yang mulai berjatuhan lebih deras dan pada Tuhan yang sudah memberinya kehidupan.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **Aku hanyalah orang yang tak punya**_

 _ **Tak punya emas dan permata**_

 _ **Lalu ku coba menaburi cinta**_

 _ **Yang bagimu tiada nilainya**_

 _ **Tiada harta dan cinta**_

* * *

.

.

.

 _ **fin**_

.

.

.

.

* * *

 _ **OMAKE:**_

Sesosok tubuh berdiri diatas jembatan. Tubuh tingginya ditutupi oleh jaket berwarna biru dongker. Matanya tertutupi oleh rambutnya yang berwarna navy blue, yang jatuh kebawah karena terkena air hujan.

Tubuh tegap itu tidak menggigil ditengah derasnya hujan yang menguyur bumi. Dia malah terlihat menikmati tetesan air yang mengenai tubuhnya. Bibir yang sering digunakan untuk menyeringai itu kini terlihat tersenyum simpul seolah mengucapkan selamat tinggal pada dunia.

Tap

Dengan sekali gerakan pemuda tersebut memanjat ke pagar jembatan . matanya yang berwarna biru seperti dalamnya samudra memandang aliran air dibawahnya datar. Suasana suram disekitarnya tak diperdulikan. Jembatan tempatnya berada bukanlah jembatan yang familiar untuk dilewati orang. Jembatan yang menurut kabar sudah ada sejak zaman penjajahan sebagai sarana transportasi prajurit.

Kaki berlapis celana bahan itu sudah maju satu langkah. Dia siap untuk pergi. Bersama aliran sungai menuju surga, tempat dimana dia takkan disakiti lagi. Tempat dimana dia takkan merasakan kehilangan lagi.

"Aomine?" kaki itu tertahan untuk langkah berikutnya. Diputarnya kepalanya untuk menoleh kesumber suara.

Terlihat seorang pria berpayung merah, Aomine tidak dapat melihat wajahnya tapi dia tau siapa pria itu.

"Kagami Taiga."

* * *

.

.

.

* * *

Special thanks to :

IKLIM – HAKIKAT SEBUAH CINTA (song for this fic)

All Rader and Reviewer *w*


End file.
